Kurt and Blaine roleplay over Omegle
by Ladyfiona89
Summary: This is a conversation i had with a random over Omegle on 2nd June 2011, was so intense i had to save and publish it here.


You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.

**Stranger:** Karofsky?

**You:** I WANNA BE A STARSHIP RANGER...

**You:** kurt?

**You:** it's blaine here

**Stranger:** Oh! I...uh...hi Blaine.

**You:** who is this?

**Stranger:** I was just...erm...what were you singing?

**Stranger:** It's Kurt!

**You:** oh nothing, just some song i saw on youtube

**Stranger:** Oh, right. Sounds like fun.

**You:** yeah

**You:** i watched it while u were in new york

**Stranger**: Ahhh, so that's what you were doing in my absence!

**You:** why were u asking for karofsky?

**Stranger**: I...um.

**You:** that and thinking about u

**Stranger:** PFLAG stuff.

**You:** my heart aches when i am not with you

**Stranger:** Yeah...mine too.

**You:** i love you

**Stranger**: ...

**Stranger**: ...

**Stranger**: ...love you too.

**You:** whats wrong?

**You:** i can tell something is up

**Stranger:** Nothing! It's just...I have to go, Blaine.

**You:** oh

**You:** look tell me, i need to know

**You:** did something happen in new york

**Stranger:** Uh, no. Not...not in New York.

**You:** where then

**Stranger:** I...sort of ran into Karofsky the other day in the mall.

**You:** what did he do

**Stranger:** Oh, nothing! It wasn't like that!

**You:** then wat was it?

**Stranger:** He...he kind of...he said some stuff.

**You:** ...

**Stranger**: About...well, about me. About how he feels for me.

**Stranger:** I...I'm not sure what to do, Blaine.

**You:** look, tell me, i don't judge

**Stranger:** ...He said he's in love with me, Blaine.

**You:** ...ookkkk

**You:** and how did u react

**Stranger:** ...I...um. Look, please don't get mad.

**Stranger:** It wasn't...I wasn't thinking.

You: i won't get mad

**Stranger:** He kissed me. Again.

**You:** did you kiss back?

**Stranger**: I...I'm so sorry, Blaine.

**Stranger:** I didn't mean to, I swear, I just...I wasn't thinking. I was being stupid.

**Stranger:** Please, please don't get mad.

**You:** ...ummm...wow

**You:** look, you know i love you

**You:** i am kinda mad at both of you now

**Stranger**: ...I understand.

**You**: it's me or Karofsky Kurt, you can't have us both

**You:** remember how he treated you

**You:** he threatened to kill you

**You:** did anything else other than a kiss happen?

**Stranger:** I know, Blaine. I'm just...I'm confused.

**Stranger:** No, no, that was it! We were just talking, and then he...

**Stranger:** I mean, it wasn't like last time. I...I let him.

**You:** kurt, how do you really feel about me

**Stranger:** I really care about you, Blaine.

**Stranger:** ...I just don't know if I care about you in the right way.

**You:** but we said we love each other just the other day!

**You:** what does Karofsky have that i don't.

**Stranger:** I DO love you! I'm...I'm just really confused right now.

**Stranger:** I don't know, Blaine...it's not like that!

**You:** look...this is hard for me to say...but...i think we need a time out

**Stranger:** I think you may be right.

**Stranger:** I'm really, really sorry Blaine.

**Stranger:** I...didn't mean for any of this to happen.

**You:** you need to sort your head out

**You:** and you need to stay away from HIM too, it won't help

**You:** you know my number

**Stranger:** ...yeah. I know. I...

**Stranger:** Thank you, Blaine.

**Stranger:** For understanding.

**You:** man this is just shit

**Stranger:** ...I'm so sorry!

**You:** look...if you do decide to be with him...i won't stand i your way

**You:** *in

**Stranger:** I don't know what I want right now, Blaine.

**You:** i know i know

**Stranger:** I mean, I know I love you. But...I also know that I don't...I don't NOT have feelings for him, you know?

**You:** i think you need to talk to rachel and Mercedes

**Stranger:** ...Yeah. I'm going to call them over right now.

**You:** i gotta go, this has screwed with my head too now

**You:** i gotta call wes and david

**Stranger:** Sorry, Blaine. I...I'll call.

**You:** yeah

**Stranger:** When I've figured this out.

**You have disconnected.**


End file.
